His Accent
by kyung064
Summary: Jeonghan yakin pacarnya yang terlihat alim dan anak baik-baik itu berkepribadian ganda, orang-orang tidak tahu saja seperti apa sebenarnya Hong Jisoo aka Joshua Hong itu. JiHan fict. Jeonghan/Junghan x Jisoo/Joshua.


**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **His Accent** **  
Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 1255  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Jeonghan yakin pacarnya benar-benar berkepribadian ganda. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menyebut kekasih yang sebulan lebih muda darinya itu seperti itu, tapi _seriusan_ deh, kau pasti akan tahu kenapa ia menyebut lelaki Korea-Amerika itu seperti itu.

Dari penampilan sih, pacarnya ini kelewat rapi, ala-ala cowok idaman yang bakal memberimu bunga di setiap bertemu. Tipe cowok kutu buku, tapi pecinta musik, dan tidak pernah absen pergi ke gereja di setiap hari Minggu. Iya, pacarnya ini si _gentleman_ Joshua dari departemen _Music and Art._

Dan pacarnya itu terkenal, baik di antara para mahasiswa, terlebih di antara dosen. Kalau disuruh mencari satu kata untuk menggambarkannya tentu saja Jeonghan memilih kata Sempurna. Tapi itu dulu –ketika awal bertemu- sekarang kan sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan, Jeonghan tahu pacarnya tidak sesempurna itu.

Contohnya seperti ini, tiba-tiba Jeonghan yang dari departemen _Performing Art_ terkejut karena melihat depan kelasnya yang ramai. Dan ia menemukan pacarnya sedang tebar pesona kepada junior Jeonghan, lelaki yang sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya hingga di bawah bahu itu mendengus kecil. "Jisoo _sunbae!_ Tolong ajarkan aku bermain gitar!" pekik salah satu juniornya, ada yang minta diajarkan mengaransemen lagu, membuat lirik, bahkan yang paling _absurd_ minta diajarkan berbahasa Inggris. Seperti tidak ada tempat kursus bahasa Inggris saja.

Melihat hal itu Jeonghan memilih berdiri di depan kelasnya, bersandar pada dinding depan kelas, menunggu sampai pacarnya sadar ia sudah datang. "Oh, kau sudah keluar _babe?_ " Jisoo alias Hong Jisoo itu bangkit, kemudian berjalan pelan mendatangi Jeonghan. Junior-junior Jeonghan merasa kecewa, kemudian memilih menjauhi, Jeonghan itu senior yang sedikit galak tahu.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Jisoo dengan nada yang paling lembut, beberapa mahasiswi saja sampai hampir meleleh mendengarnya, tapi Jeonghan tetap cuek. Lelaki cantik itu memutar bola matanya dan berjalan mendahului Jisoo, sementara itu yang ditinggal kebingungan dan akhirnya berupaya menyamakan langkah dengannya. "Kau lupa bawa mantel di musim dingin, ayo merapat."

Dan Hong-Sialan-Jisoo berhasil membuat wajah Jeonghan memerah, ternyata ada alasan kenapa Jisoo memakai mantel _oversized_ di tubuhnya, dia jadi bisa memenjarakan tubuh kecil Jeonghan dalam pelukannya. "Begini lebih hangat kan?" Jisoo mengerling.

"KYAA! _SUNBAE!_ "

. . .

Suara beep-beep dari Jeonghan yang menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang membelah kesunyian di apartemen Jisoo, selain suara _shower_ dari kamar mandi pacarnya itu. Kemudian Jeonghan pergi ke dapur dan memanaskan sup yang ia buat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jisoo keluar dari kamarnya, cowok dengan kantung mata yang sedikit tebal itu hanya menggunakan kaos 'CHICAGO BULLS' kesayangannya dan celana selutut warna merah. Handuk tersampir di bahunya, ia menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang masih basah dan duduk di _counter_ dekat Jeonghan.

"Orang gila mana yang mandi di suhu sedingin ini," sindir lelaki itu, "Kan ada air panas _babe._ " Jawab Jisoo santai ditambah senyum tipisnya, matanya yang seolah memancarkan bintang-bintang ketika tersenyum itu sedikit mengganggu Jeonghan. "Jadi –bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak main ke departemenku lagi, Hong Jisoo-ssi?"

Tawa renyah Jisoo langsung terkenal, "Memangnya kenapa? Kan kita masih dalam satu fakultas meski beda departemen," Jeonghan memutar bola matanya kesal, "Lalu melihatmu tebar pesona dengan juniorku dan mereka memintamu untuk—"

 _Ddrrtt.. drrt.._

" _Hello?_ " suara Jisoo berubah, yang ini bukan Hong Jisoo tapi ia sedang dalam Joshua Hong _mode on._ " _I've been waiting for your call since this morning_ Kevin. _That's great, your mom asked me, why didn't you answer her call?_ " dan beberapa percakapan lain, intinya Joshua sedang memarahi Kevin –sepupunya, karena mengabaikan ibunya sendiri.

Jeonghan yang tidak mengerti apapun yang Jisoo katakan memilih diam dan memakai sarung tangan masak lalu mengangkat panci panas dan memindahkannya ke atas meja. Joshua mondar-mandir seperti seorang kakak memarahi adiknya, " _What?_ Jeonghan? _That's none of your bussiness._ " Jeonghan menoleh sebentar ketika namanya disebut, ia kira Joshua memanggilnya, namun lelaki itu memunggunginya jadi ia diam saja.

" _Better give her a call right now, or.. you know I'll tell her anything, she trusts me better than you_ Kev. _Yes, fuck you dude, I'll call you later._ " Jeonghan rasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya tapi ia yakin mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak didengar olehnya dari mulut Jisoo, serius deh itu umpatan, sejak kapan si _church boy_ mengumpat? Atau itu memang biasa mengingat Joshua lahir dan dibesarkan di L.A.

Memilih duduk dan menunggu Joshua menyelesaikan panggilannya, Jeonghan menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangan. Sebenernya, Jisoo entah kenapa jadi lebih seksi ketika berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Apapun, pokoknya selain Korea, dia menguasai lima bahasa bukan? Tapi yang paling membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya _turn on_ ya tentu saja bahasa sehari-harinya, bahasa Inggris. Aksennya berubah, suaranya jadi lebih berat, Jeonghan jadi ingat sama aktor-aktor di film Hollywood. Sampai Soonyoung temannya itu cengo berat ketika Jisoo memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa Inggris, dan mengakui kalau lelaki itu seksi.

Tapi ketika menggunakan bahasa ibunya, Joshua akan terdengar super alim, tipe anak baik-baik yang tidak pernah ngomong dengan menaikkan nada suaranya, tidak pernah menggunakan kalimat informal pada yang lebih tua, dan tidak pernah memaki, selalu berdoa. Dasar lelaki dengan dualitas yang aneh, kalau disuruh memilih mana yang ia suka –Jisoo berbicara bahasa Korea, atau Jisoo berbicara bahasa asing—tentu saja Jeonghan akan memilih keduanya.

"Kau melamun?"

Yang ditanya tersentak lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, "Sudah selesai menghubungi Kevin?" tanyanya, Joshua terkekeh karena pelafalan Jeonghan terdengar menjadi 'Kebeuin' susah sekali. "Yeah, akhirnya dia menghubungi ibunya. Akan aku pastikan nanti, ternyata dia itu semalam berakhir di kamar pacarnya dan melakukannya sampai dini hari, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau baterai ponselnya habis. Padahal baru kelas satu SMA, jelas saja ibunya khawatir. Dia belum legal,"

Lelaki itu menjelaskan, dan Jeonghan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Yang Jeonghan ingat, ibu Kevin sama seperti ibu Joshua, berdarah Korea asli. Tentu saja tabu untuk melakukan 'itu' sebelum usianya legal, tapi pergaulan di Amerika sana, siapa yang tahan? Untung saja Tuhan mengirim Jisoo ke Korea setelah ia legal, jadi ia..

"Memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"H—Huh? Memang kau memikirkan apa?"

" _Thinking about you baby,_ " bisik Joshua di telinganya, menggodanya dengan bahasa Asing lagi. Tuhkan, habis berceramah panjang lebar soal adiknya dia berbalik menjadi seksi lagi. Itu seperti dia habis berkenalan ' _Hey, I'm Hong Jisoo it's a pleasure to meet you_ ' menjadi ' _Your daughter calls me daddy too in bed_.' Kentara sekali perbedaannya.

Dan ia pasrah saja Joshua menariknya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang, menghangatkan diri di tengah musim dingin, menghangatkan dalam artian _hangat_ secara konotatif. Sudah biasa kalau Jisoo membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik beberapa hari ke depan, atau harusnya ia tidak main ke apartemen Jisoo hari ini.

Sayur sopnya akan terbuang sia-sia kembali ngomong-ngomong.

Dan Jeonghan makin yakin pacarnya benar-benar berkepribadian ganda.

 **END**

 **HAHAHAHA apa ini? Jadi gini, ceritanya aku lagi memenuhi kebutuhan manusiawi di toilet(?) dan lagi bawa hp gitu. Iseng-iseng youtubing Jisoo ngomong bahasa Inggris, tapi lama-lama kok aku ngerasa dia berubah banget kalo ngomong Inggris, aksen malu-malunya ketika ngomong Korea ilang gitu.**

 **Terus mau ngetweet sesuatu di twitter, eh.. ada dua thread yang satu punya Justin Bieber dan yang satu punya Jisoo, sama2 intinya '** ** _He went from 'A good-polite boy' to 'your daughter call me daddy too.' In a seconds.'_** **Astaghfirullah HAHAHA otak kemana-mana. Toilet memang banyak godaan, lain kali gabakal bawa hp-_-v**

 **Btw kenapa JiHan? Ya karena di atas itu, btw aku beneran gabisa pisahin 95 line. I ship JiHan, JeongCheol, JiCheol semuanya-_-**

 **Last, RCL?^^**

* _btw your daughter calls me daddy too itu refer ke daddykink, info aja 3h3h3_


End file.
